Various circuits have been developed that provide for identifying synchronization marks within a data stream. Synchronization marks enable particular locations in the data stream to be identified using data patterns that can be searched for. However, because data can become partially corrupted during storage or transmission, the ideal data pattern may not appear in the data stream that is retrieved or received.